


S.A.M. Smut

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, F/M, Hot Sex, Implied Slash, Maulsoka, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: All-mighty Fanged God had not forgotten sweet Ahsoka ever since he touched her on Mortis.He used to come to her, watching her having sex with Maul, or even taking his from (since Ashoka stays with Maul in this NonCan/AU) and having her this way. But he desired to reveal his true self and have more fun. Once upon a time, he felt ready for this...
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, The Son | Fanged God/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 31





	S.A.M. Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Editsullispice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Editsullispice).



> ~ Work is inspired by gorgeous nsfw Star Wars fanart  
> https://www.deviantart.com/editsullispice/art/A-fun-night-in-the-Star-Wars-universe-863388782  
> (see below the text! NB: NSFW!!)  
> by Editsullispice @deviantart and dedicated to the artist ~

* * *

  
  
After a hard-core day, Maul was heading to his quarters, where Ahsoka was presumably waiting for him. Good sex in order to let the steam out was all he wanted right then. Surely, she would not mind it either.

Approaching the door of his chambers, he heard peculiar sounds behind it. It seemed as if Ahsoka was watching holoporn. Except, she never did that!

Maul tensed and entered his abode quietly. What struck him next, was Ahsoka’s clothes spread all over the floor mixed up someone’s black outfit. He went to the bedroom and was instantly taken aback by the explicit scene unfolding there: Ahsoka, naked, on the bed, legs spread wide, was moaning in ecstasy,

“Mhh… Maul… Yes! There… So good… Go on!“ 

He glared at the guy who was settled between her legs and choked - it was HIMSELF!  
 _What the heck is going on here?!_ flashed through his head. His vision blurred for a moment due to unprecedented sight.  
  
“ _Don’t hesitate, come, join the fun!_ ” came from the creature who took his form.  
  
“Ahsoka!?“ Maul barked from the spot where he froze in the middle of the quarter instead.  
  
The moans ceased abruptly. Ahsoka jumped up, shocked. She was staring at him and _the Other Him_ in turns, looking lost. “What..?” she mumbled, shifting on the bed nervously.  
  
“Darling,” the creature rose up, and licked his lips smeared with her juices, “I hope you don’t mind the double pleasure?”  
  
“Who are you?” Ahsoka asked, covering her breasts.   
  
“I am an old friend, whom you intended to forget…Though, I believe you never managed to, right? I thought of you often since our meeting on Mortis.”  
  
“Oh, no!” Ahsoka shut her eyes realizing who was in front of her.  
  
“Oh, yes.” The fake Maul transformed into his true form. It was The Son, the Fanged God from Mortis. He stood there, shameless and cheeky, in his naked glory. And he was _stunning_. His pale skin with maroon ornaments here and there was appealing to touch. His abs were impressive, as was his cock that protruded from the groin reaching the belly button.  
  
Maul fell speechless at the exhibition. He could not avert the gaze from the opponent, feeling ashamed for good reason - he was not even half of that.  
  
“ _Maul, Maul, I can feel your unease. Don’t get concerned. I am here to please the Goddess. Nothing else, nothing more. She is and will still remain yours after tonight._ ”  
  
“Well, go on! I am almost enjoying the sight! Or am I interrupting you too much?” Maul blurted out angrily.  
  
“No! It’s not that. It’s… Maul… I can explain!” Ahsoka inserted, trying to solve the situation.  
  
“I can perfectly see everything with my own eyes!” he snapped.  
  
“Look, you two. We rather go on altogether, or nothing happens here at all!” The Son cut the starting argument.  
  
Ahsoka bit her lip.   
Maul waited for her to protest, which she didn’t since she was already aroused and ready for the act. Knowing her nature - her breakless, fearless essence - Maul just swallowed his pride, smashed the shame, and began to undress on the go.  
  
“I will not let you two make a fool of myself!” he said, throwing his robe and belt aside while stepping forward.  
  
“That was never intended. Quite the contrary - I am glad to have you pleasing the Goddess along with me. She deserves the best treatment in the Universe.”  
  
The Son sat on the bed by her side and caught her palm. Ahsoka remained on her spot, silent. Her groin was getting on fire at the sole thought of two men pleasing her at once. Not _any_ men. But the Mortis' God, the Wielder of the Dark Side himself, and Maul. Her Maul. Her dearest and avid zabrak ever. She swallowed hard when the Son kissed and licked her palm ardently.  
  
Maul landed on the other side of the bed. He approached Ahsoka and settled to caress her breasts. The Son descended to his knees and continued to work on her pussy. They spread Ahsoka across the bed, each getting a sweet piece of her to enjoy.   
  
Maul poured kisses on her breasts, neck, and face. Kissing her lips he murmured quietly: “Do you have the slightest idea what you are doing to me?”  
  
Ahsoka looked at him but could not reply being overtaken by the sudden wave of pleasure - the Son plugged his fingers into her pussy and stimulated the pleasure spot. Her lustful whimpers were way too arousing to resist or think of anything else but having her. Maul grabbed his cock and taped it over her parted lips. Ahsoka sucked it in, moaning in the process due to Son’s ministrations.  
  
The Son observed her blowing Maul and reached for his own dick. He wished her to do the same to him. He ran a palm along the shaft slowly, imbued by the visual, imagining her lips around his width.  
  
Maul roared through gritted teeth and pushed his hips forward. His cock plunged into Ahsoka’s throat. She jostled. Son’s fingers got trapped in her pussy. He bent them inside to pressurize her G spot again. She arched her back and pushed her hips down, to get more of his fingers inside her cunt. Her lube was all over Son’s palm, it leaked down her ass, and onto the bedsheet.  
  
“So juicy… So hot… I think the Goddess is ready for more,” the Son said, taking his fingers out of her when she relaxed. He gazed at Maul expressively, implying he takes her first.   
  
Maul took a place between her legs and hovered over her body. Her cunt was glittering, alluring him. Ahsoka looked at him needily. He could not resist the desire and slammed into her roughly. Full-length, without notice, balls hitting her ass with a slap. Ahsoka cried out in awe. Usually, Maul had taken it slower, immersing his length inside her gradually, then increasing the amplitude. But today, due to _unusual circumstances_ , he was acting wild.  
  
The Son caressed her lekku soothingly and kneaded her breasts. His manhood was near her face. A drop of pre-cum decorated the glans' tip. Ahsoka licked it up, savoring the salty taste.  
  
“Please…” The Son whispered, getting his dick closer to her mouth, “ _If you can’t take it in, just lick it._ ” He longed for her caress so much!  
  
And she gave him the best she could: her lips hugged his glans and he trembled at the sensation. She was eager but gentle, as he had anticipated. Her mouth felt much better than his rough palm. Her eyelashes fluttered as she tried to get a grip on his significant width.  
  
Maul was pounding her hard, grabbing her thighs aggressively. Her breasts were bouncing at every impact of his groin on her cunt.   
  
Ahsoka managed to take Son’s immerse dick into her mouth and suck it a bit. Her tongue circled its tip, tickling. She enjoyed the process, going faster, blowing him harder over time. The Son howled with mouth and eyes shut, his hands squeezing her lekku. Ahsoka turned to his groin and took his balls in her hand. She played with them, squeezing and scratching them softly. The Son panted with pleasure.  
  
Maul lifted her leg up and bit her ankle. The Jealousy whispered to him to shut his eyes and not look at how she was pleasing the Son. But the Lust demanded to look at it unblinking. The lust took the best of him. So he watched, gritting his teeth, and pounding her zealously at the same time.   
  
Ahsoka's nipples were erect. Every time the Son ran his fingers over her tits, her cunt was tightening, making Maul moan in ecstasy.  
  
“Do you want to have us both inside you, my Goddess? _You will like it, I promise…_ ” The Son lulled her.  
  
“I… Yes!” Ahsoka replied, anticipating the hardest bang she’d ever had.  
  
“Do you intend to take her from behind?” Maul blurted out, a bit concerned. The impressive size of Son’s manhood looked too much for Ahsoka to handle that way.  
  
“As much as I’d like to, but I’ll hurt her more than please this way. You do it. I take your place.” The Son suggested.

So they did. Maul lay down, placing Ahsoka atop of him in a reverse cowgirl pose. He smeared her lube over her asshole and pushed one finger inside. It made her whimper and clench.   
  
“Relax, babe,” Maul pleaded, “Or it’ll hurt.”  
  
The Son went for her breasts. He suckled her nipples in turns while Maul was stretching her ass. When she could accommodate three fingers inside it, Maul pointed his cock toward her tight passage.  
  
“Go slow, please,” she asked him, trying to relax her bosom.  
  
“I’ll try,” he promised and pushed his tip inside.   
  
Ahsoka was taken by the sharpness of the sensation. She barely perceived it as pleasant and clenched again.  
  
“Don’t,” the Son reminded her, “ _Fall for it. Relax your pretty ass. It will feel good after initial discomfort._ ”  
  
“Right…” Ahsoka tried to follow the advice to no avail. Maul’s dick did not go in, she could barely take in the tip, and her ass burned mercilessly. She reached for her clit and tried to rub it, to comfort herself, but found it hard and unhelpful. 

“Let me help. It seems you need more lube,” and the Son went into action. 

He lay down between Maul’s legs and framed Ahsoka’s buttocks with his palms. Maul’s hands were on her hips, holding her up. The Son spread her butt more for him. The tip of Maul’s dick went in. The Son spat on his fingers and circled her entrance slowly, adding more lube to ease the friction. His fingers felt soothing, taking the discomfort away. He circled her hole for a while, applying light pressure. He suckled her clit and slid his tongue inside her pussy. Ahsoka moaned and trembled at the sensations he managed to provoke. She breathed out calmly and sank lower onto Maul’s cock. It slipped inside her ass halfway. She gasped for air due to simultaneous pleasure and painful stretch. Maul roared as she squeezed his length inside.  
  
“So freakin’ tight! _Not sure I can last much longer, Ahsoka._ ”  
  
“It’s alright. Take it slow,” she addressed him, lowering her ass on his cock until the sphincter reached its base.  
  
Maul gritted his teeth and clenched his hands on her hips. It was too tight and too hot and too much. He could come right away. Ahsoka held up on the vedge as not to cum from the stimulation the Son was performing with his tongue and fingers. 

He also reached Maul's balls and rolled them in his palm playfully. Maul tensed, but the pleasure was irresistible, thus he let the Son please him. When the Son touched a sensitive area below the balls, Maul shook and roared again.  
  
“ _I could lick you up too,_ ” the Son addressed him, caressing his balls.  
  
“ _No._ ”  
  
“ _You would cum from my mouth on your balls and ass…_ ”  
  
“ _No. Just. No. Tend to Ahsoka!_ ” Maul cut the seduction off despite his secret desire to get rimmed.   
  
“ _Think of it,_ ” the Son finished caressing his balls and turned his attention to Ahsoka.  
  
He accommodated himself opposite her and smeared the lube from her cunt with the tip of his huge dick over her clit and labia.  
  
“Ready for me?” he whispered looking into her eyes. Longing and pleading were imprinted in his manly features.   
  
“Yes,” She responded in kind, admiring a relief washing over his face at her approval.   
  
“Good. Breathe out and relax,” He said and pressed his wide tip to her entrance. It slipped in slowly. The strain was intense. Ahsoka breathed out and shut her eyes. Maul halted his moves giving the Son a moment to plunge into her cunt.

“ _I’ve wanted to stretch your tiny little pussy with my actual penis for ages,_ ” he revealed to her.  
  
“ _Had you taken Maul’s form and fucked me before?!_ ” Ahsoka panicked and twitched.  
  
“ _Well…You did not even notice, thus no harm done!_ ” the Son squinted mischievously. Ahsoka blushed profoundly.   
  
“ _Bastard…_ ” 

“My dear Goddess… _Your pussy feels divine!_ ”  
  
The Son took it nice and slow. He pushed inside her inch at a time until she could take it. He inhaled and exhaled convulsively as he proceeded. His balls did not reach her groin. He was too big for her. Ahsoka wrinkled her forehead, panting when his tip hit the dome of her vagina.   
  
“ _You are so big… I can’t take more._ ”  
  
“Shall we give you some time to get used?”  
  
“I think so… It's just… I'm so full!” Ashoka excused herself. She needed to relax. But the pressure in her holes was driving her crazy. It was more than she had ever felt or imagined possible.  
  
“Move whenever you feel like it,” the Son told her.  
  
He covered her clit with his fingers and massaged it lightly. Ahsoka wiggled her whips at the stimulation. Maul was stroking her ass soothingly, admiring the pulsation of her holes in response to the caresses. He jerked his hips up unintendedly, being eager to continue. The Son did not jerk despite the wild desire _to fuck her hard **now**_ spinning his head. He kissed her softly, continuing to gently play with her clit. Ahsoka bit and suckled his lips and bounced slightly on the two dicks that were straining her. She stayed latent for a while… and then:  
  
“Go ahead. Have me as you wish,” she resolved and threw her head back, anticipating the upcoming pleasure.  
  
Maul was the first one to begin throbbing into her. The Son followed his example and fucked her pussy with all his passion.

For massive arms held and knelt her body, while it was penetrated by the two dicks. She could no longer discriminate who was slapping her ass or teasing her tits. She closed her eyes and let it go.   
  
The chore of moans filled the quarters. 

Ahsoka cried in satisfaction when she felt Maul cuming inside her ass. His hot cum leaked out and over his balls, but he did not stop. He went on banging her until he could. Splashy sounds coming from her cum-shot ass made her shiver from lust.  
  
“I am close too,” the Son admitted panting, “Where do you want me to cum?”  
  
“In the ass,” Ahsoka said and it took him by surprise, but such a pleasant one.  
  
Maul heard her and was also in awe - his cock barely fit inside her; Son’s stuff was twice as big.  
  
“Are you certain?” The Son asked, stopping his thrusts.  
  
“Yes. Do it. Now!” She lifted herself up from Maul’s cock, sperm floating out, dipping onto his lower belly, and propped herself for the Son to have her in the ass.  
  
His rock-hard cock was jerking from arousal. It was covered in lube from her cunt. Ahsoka exhaled, preparing for an extreme stretch.  
  
“Maul, touch my clit, please…” He needed not to be asked twice. He instantly commenced circling his fingers over her bud, enjoying her ohms and weeps while the Son aligned his dick to enter her ass.   
  
“ _Let me know if it hurts too much,_ ” the Son said, sensing her tension.   
  
“ _I don’t care about pain. I want you like this… Force, I want you so much!_ ”  
  
“ _I am delighted to give my Goddess what she craves!_ ” the Son assured her.

Ahsoka squinted and pushed her hole against his cock, being eager to submit to him this way, which he did not even hope for. His tip entered her hole smoothly despite the size. The cum and the lube helped. He groaned gutturally and pushed further. He buried nearly half of his length inside her. Ahsoka panted heavily, feeling his immense manhood stretching her ass from within. It was _a lot_ to accommodate.  
  
Maul’s fingers were pleasing her clit meanwhile. He was rubbing her faster and faster, wishing her to come soon.  
  
The Son could only push back and forth a few times before he went breathless and released a fountain of sperm inside her with a muffled roar.  
  
Maul sped up and masturbated her cunt eagerly. Ahsoka felt the upcoming climax and squeezed her holes. The Son could not hold back a sob and jolted while still inside her due to the squeeze; and she came undone at his move. She shook uncontrollably, her legs trembling while moaning loudly.

The Son lifted her trembling body up, slowly releasing the immense dick from her burning hole.

Her pussy was dripping juices. Sperm flooded out of her ass in a stream. She fell on a side, whooped, and sobbed from the unbearable pleasure she received. Maul hugged her from behind. The Son lay opposite to her and took her palms into his hands. They intertwined their fingers. Ahsoka felt safe and cared for between the two males.

She stopped trembling after a while and relaxed completely between them. Maul kissed her back lek and stroked her tits soothingly. The Son licked her dried lips and held her hands. She enjoyed the harmony between them for a while. Soon she felt an urge to take a shower. The guys released her with no argument.  
  
  


When she came back, they both were still there.  
  
To her surprise, Maul did not kick the Son out and even managed to have a chat with him. 

She crawled back to bed and lay between them, now facing Maul, and leaving her back to the Son. He hugged her firmly but tenderly. She shifted against his muscular abdomen, setting his softened dick between her buttocks. It throbbed in response and began to harden.  
  
“This is an imprudent move, darling,” the Son commented, slapping her on the ass. He pressed his groin against her butt, shifting his hips lustfully.  
  
“Ahsoka, do not tell me you are looking forward to the second round _now_ ,” Maul said gloomily.  
  
“If you feel like you can not handle it, just relax and enjoy the view!” Ahsoka twinkled at him. 

Maul looked at her disapprovingly. Despite this, she reached for his lower belly and soothed his pubis provokingly.   
  
“I am not _a fucking God_ to endure this!” Maul complained, exhaling heavily. Her tease was insufferable - he felt blood floating to his groin at her touch.  
  
“Well, that is exactly why _**I**_ am here,” the Son sneered.  
  
Maul frowned and propped up on the elbows, accepting the challenge: “Alright, all-mighty fuckers, here we go again. But if you plan the third round – that will definitely occur without me!” he reasoned.  
  


If he had known how miserably mistaken he was then!  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first ever threesome smut! I hope you liked it (and the art!)! I would appreciate the feedback (and/or criticism) on my modest [*shameless*] creation.


End file.
